<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning Of Something Really Excellent by revenblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839956">The Beginning Of Something Really Excellent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue'>revenblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [142]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Sequence, Getting Together, M/M, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry gives Heinz a reason to like Valentine's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [142]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Perryshmirtz Valentine's Day 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beginning Of Something Really Excellent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I, uh, started this a couple days after Valentine's Day. *glances at calendar* It... took a while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Perry the Platypus?" your nemesis says when you let yourself into his apartment. "You <em>do</em> know I have the day off, right? I don't have a <em>scheme</em> for you."</p>
<p>You know.</p>
<p>You also don't care. He may be your nemesis, but you're here today as his friend.</p>
<p>"I mean I <em>wanted</em> to give you something, to, you know, <em>celebrate</em>, but I just don't have the <em>energy</em>. Valentine's Day is... Look, I'll show you." He gestures you over to the window. "Down <em>there</em>. They're all so happy, and here <em>I</em> am..."</p>
<p>With you. He's here <em>with you</em>. That's why you're here.</p><hr/>
<p>He exhales, his hand dangling down at just the right height for you to take it, so you do. "Why <em>are</em> you here, anyway?" he says, because he can't admit he's grateful for your presence. He <em>is</em>, it's clear in his tone, he just can't say it. "Don't tell me you expected a scheme <em>anyway</em>."</p>
<p>Squeezing his fingers tighter, you huff. He thinks so poorly of you sometimes.</p>
<p>No, you're here to give him a Valentine's Day worth remembering, the way humans always do in your stories. Tugging gently to get his attention, you gesture him down...</p>
<p>And kiss him.</p><hr/>
<p>To your surprise, he takes it well. As well as your nemesis ever takes anything, which means he holds you at arms length, chest heaving with every shallow breath, avoiding your gaze.</p>
<p>"What was <em>that</em>, Perry the Platypus?" he demands, and you've known him long enough to hear the catch in his voice, the one that only happens when anyone else would be crying. "Other than a <em>kiss</em>, I know <em>that</em> part, I'm not- The point is, I don't need your <em>pity</em>."</p>
<p>Laying your paws over his wrists, you chirr softly, shaking your head. He knows you better than that.</p><hr/>
<p>He falls silent, fingers flexing in your fur, chewing on his lip as he thinks. "What do you mean, you <em>wanted</em> to?" he asks eventually. "Why would- I mean, <em>look</em> at me, Perry the Platypus. Do I look like I'm in your league?"</p>
<p>Yes, yes he does.</p>
<p>After all, he's the only nemesis you've ever had who could keep up with you, who makes your heart race, whose hand fits so perfectly in yours. He <em>is</em> your league, by definition.</p>
<p>"You- you think so?" He meets your eyes, the barest hint of a smile on his face. It's a start.</p><hr/>
<p>Nodding, you shrug his hands off your shoulders, sliding your paws into them. That's why you're here. Valentine's Day, according to your stories, is for reaffirming your commitments, and you can't think of a greater commitment than your nemesisship.</p>
<p>He squeezes your fingers briefly, and exhales. "This is a <em>nemesis</em> thing for you, huh?"</p>
<p>Where is he going with this?</p>
<p>"Even the, uh..." He licks his lips. "Kiss?"</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>Is that <em>not</em> a nemesis thing for him? Human stories usually gloss over nemesisship, so you've had to guess at the expectations, but <em>other</em> hatred always leads to-</p>
<p>He kisses you.</p><hr/>
<p>A shiver runs down your spine and you lean into him, eyes falling shut. Does he really not mind?</p>
<p>Maybe you weren't so wrong about what you have with your nemesis, then. It may not be a typical nemesisship, but you've known <em>that</em> since you started considering him a friend, and also you don't care. Some things are more important.</p>
<p>Like kissing your nemesis.</p>
<p>This time, when he pulls away, he's grinning properly, cheeks pink and hair not nearly mussed enough. "Happy Valentine's Day, Perry the Platypus," he says breathlessly, and means it. What more could a platypus ask for?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsVnMkSiK6M">The Beginning Of Something Really Excellent</a> by Robert J! Lake, from Homestuck.</p>
<p>Somehow, this is only my third fic posted this year. In March. Brain just hasn't been braining well enough, but hopefully this is a sign of something changing on that front.</p>
<p>Perryshmirtz server in series description etc.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>